


山楂树之恋

by yizhishuaiqidebozhusama



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 瑜昉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhishuaiqidebozhusama/pseuds/yizhishuaiqidebozhusama





	山楂树之恋

（1）

样板戏演了一场又一场，市文工团准备编写新的革命芭蕾舞剧，他们听说西坪村有一棵开红花的山楂树。山楂树的花本是白色的，只有这棵，据说花朵是用烈士的鲜血浇灌而成，到了夏季，一树红花掩映在翠绿的树叶当中。于是文工团决定带队去西坪村采风，搜集编写舞蹈剧的素材，尹昉就在采风小队当中。  
尹昉的成分不好，按说他还不够格被带来——他父亲在前几年的斗争中就被打成了走资派，抓走批斗后再也没放回家，只是因为在讲台上大谈广义相对论和爱因斯坦而已，尹昉的母亲也受到批斗，从学校的老师变成了清洁工，每天承受着师生们的奚落和白眼——于是尹昉的母亲没收了尹昉的书本，费劲心思培养尹昉跳舞，一路跳进了市文工团舞蹈队，还要他上进、要他好好表现，要他吃苦在前，拼了命地主动参加各类活动，争取能够成为团里的骨干，不再为走资派子弟的身份所累。

尹昉借住在村委接待文工团的老张家，老张早年也算是文艺爱好者，闲来无事总爱唱两句戏，后来就不唱了，行头全部付之一炬，他认得几个字，现在在村委那边帮忙写汇报材料。  
老张家不只有尹昉一个访客，还时常有一个叫黄景瑜的小伙子来吃饭，说是勘探队来西坪村开发金属矿藏的。革命建设到了关键时期，能源和金属必须跟上，勘探队的队员三班倒地工作，黄景瑜下班之后帮过老张家干活，也不过是农忙时收了几次粮食，老张便时常让他来家里吃饭。半大小子，吃死老子，大锅饭黄景瑜早就吃腻了，于是也就不客气地总来老张家吃，老张夫妇每次都乐呵呵地张罗，还认了黄景瑜当干儿子，黄景瑜也乐得吃饱了教老张夫妇的孙女念书识字。

（2）

有天黄景瑜进门的时候，尹昉正守在窗户边上写东西。  
屋里灯光昏昏暗暗，黄景瑜身材高大，挡住了大部分的光，于是就更加昏暗。尹昉揉揉眼睛，黄景瑜伸手拦住，说，诶，脏。尹昉眨眨眼，盯着黄景瑜看，说，来啦，我正写材料呢。黄景瑜让开那片光源，伸手要去拿尹昉胳膊下面压着的稿纸，尹昉躲躲闪闪，终究还是把稿纸递给了黄景瑜，递过去之后便转过脸不再看他，专心数窗帘上到底有几朵小花。  
黄景瑜读了一会儿，也许是很久一会儿，然后他轻轻把稿纸放回桌上，轻轻地说，文笔真好，写这些浪费了。尹昉转过头，复又盯着黄景瑜看，说，没有什么浪费不浪费，我在为共产主义事业做贡献。黄景瑜便不再说材料的事，他伸手捏住尹昉的指头，黄景瑜手很大，他的动作看起来就像是小心翼翼捏住一只蝴蝶什么的，尹昉又要躲，黄景瑜却没让他躲得了。  
黄景瑜对那根被墨水染黑的手指头说，你钢笔漏水了，我送你一支新的吧。  
不，不用……尹昉嗫嚅着。  
你别想多了，黄景瑜说，我不是送你礼物，我是为革命事业节省墨水呢！

（3）

钢笔和黄景瑜转天就如约而至，还带来了一本书和高瓦数的灯泡。  
兰波的诗集，看过么？黄景瑜问。  
没有，尹昉摸过书的封面，上面印着一个男孩的画像，尹昉问，他是谁？黄景瑜没再回答，转过身给尹昉头顶的吊灯换灯泡。他嘴里不闲着，说，写材料费眼睛，那么好看的大眼睛，不能被这小灯泡儿给弄坏了。  
尹昉翻了几页书，里面爬满了星星点点的外国字母，长短错落有致，每一页都像是课本中描述过的高楼大厦。尹昉把书合上说，这是资本主义的书，我们可以读，但是要批判地读。黄景瑜未知可否，他说，你认得法文吗？尹昉摇摇头，说俄文倒是认识一点儿，学校教过。黄景瑜挤着尹昉在他的凳子上坐下来，尹昉小幅度地向另一边挪屁股，黄景瑜一只手扶着尹昉那侧的凳子边，一手翻开诗集。  
“为什么苍穹静默，而长空深不可测？”黄景瑜翻译出一句。  
为什么？他侧过脸去问尹昉，为什么你觉得山楂树的花是烈士的鲜血染红的？尹昉答不上来，黄景瑜又说，等那棵树开花的时候，我和你一同去看吧。

（4）

黄景瑜提出了问题，却没有给尹昉答案。他好多天没再来老张家，直到文工团的采风任务快结束了，尹昉终于耐不住去问老张夫妇，才得知黄景瑜跟着勘探队去维修，有个开采点出了问题，整个勘探队都泡在现场，离得近的乡亲们还会去给他们送饭。  
老张家的孙女听了也闹着去，小孩儿总是耐不住寂寞，老张夫妇被磨得没办法，可转眼就到春耕时节，家里实在没有其他大人有空，只能问尹昉方不方便带着孙女也去送饭。尹昉答应了，头天晚上自己和面烧火忙了大半宿，蒸了整整一笼屉的窝窝头，有几个在窝窝里塞了枣子，被尹昉另外装在了一个铝饭盒里。

到了抢修现场，那边正忙得热火朝天，有人问清来意接过尹昉肩膀上的布袋，道过谢之后也没时间和尹昉说话，转身又要争分夺秒地投入到了工作当中。尹昉拦住他，从怀里掏出铝饭盒，拜托捎给黄景瑜，说要是问起来，就说是他弟弟送的。那人挠挠脑袋：也没听说黄景瑜有个弟弟啊……尹昉还没回答，就有人叫帮忙，那人便又去忙活了。  
尹昉站在一群人的外围，抱着老张孙女，隔着无数人赤裸的肩膀和乌黑的后脑勺，看见黄景瑜穿着黑色跨栏背心干活，膀子上的汗被太阳晒得亮晶晶的。虽然经过了长时间的连续写作，尹昉的视力依旧清晰，他能看见黄景瑜手搭凉棚看了看太阳，被晒得呲牙咧嘴、露出虎牙，抄起脖子上的白毛巾擦了把汗，又低下头研究损坏的零部件了。

（5）

文工团来的时候没给老乡们添多少麻烦，走的时候也静悄悄的。只有当时接他们来的老张给他们送行，勘探队还在抢修，老张的孙女又在闹着要去送饭了。  
尹昉打包了他的稿纸和换洗衣服，把那支黄景瑜送的钢笔仔仔细细装进布包里。临走的时候，他摩挲过那本黄景瑜带来的书的封皮，迟疑一会儿，也装在包里带走了。

回到市里的日子过得很快。盛夏时节，尹昉每天练舞练得满头大汗，练习结束后还要赶紧回家帮母亲糊信封。尹昉在文工团还属于学员，没有收入，十个信封一分钱，这是尹昉家除了母亲在学校做清洁工之外，唯一的收入了。  
文工团的领导觉得尹昉材料写得不错，跳舞又认真、有天赋，有仔细培养他并且留用转正的意思，用组织的话来说，尹昉属于“能够再教育好的走资派子弟”，甚至可以考虑委以重任，担纲舞蹈主角。  
尹昉回家把消息带给母亲，母亲落了泪，她紧紧抓着尹昉的手臂，要他坚决保证好好表现，尹昉点着头答应，母亲又开始她的陈词滥调，说什么尹昉出身不好，说着又怪起尹昉的爸爸，说他一步错、步步错。当年尹昉的母亲认得几门外语，在学校里教英文的同时还办了法语兴趣班，风向陡转后，尹昉的母亲便把家里的外文书和辞典都烧了，直到现在，尹昉都不认识一个法文字母。睡不着的时候，尹昉就从枕头下面摸出那本黄景瑜送他的书，抱在怀里，那上面有西坪村山野间清新的空气味道。

（6）

秋天的庆典过后不久，尹昉的留用公告就贴出来了。他只要再熬过一年的转正期，就能成为文工团的正式演员，领工资、捧铁饭碗、吃大锅饭，甚至还有单位分配的宿舍住。据说条件不错，尹昉盘算着把母亲也接来，这样就不用再住小平房。尹昉的母亲得知他留用的消息，罕见地高兴了一次，可高兴到一半却又掉下泪来，尹昉伏在母亲身边给她擦眼泪，轻声说着让母亲放心，他保证好好表现，不会犯错误的。

留用之后的训练强度比学员时期增加了不少，尹昉的背心半天就得换一件，没来及换洗的时候，汗渍在上面凝结出一片盐海。舞蹈鞋也更容易磨破，尹昉总是就着宿舍的小灯修修补补，鞋子上面补丁摞补丁，已经续了半件已经穿烂的背心。这样严苛的节俭让他在文工团的演员里显得格格不入。  
那些人有的来自部队家庭，从小在大院里长大，张嘴就能痛说革命家史；有的已经接受过一些西方思想，总是窝在被窝里看一些来路不明的禁书，还能不被逮到。他们在物质匮乏的年代已经算是丰裕，至少不会为了练功服和舞蹈鞋犯愁。而尹昉和他们既无共同话题，又没钱一起娱乐，休息时间里，他只能记记新动作，在水房扒着水池边一遍遍地练习基本功，然后在水管下面搓洗被汗水打湿的衣裳。  
很少的时候，尹昉能搭上一两句话，因为他们会提到黄景瑜。他们说黄景瑜也是部队高官子弟，当初是可以走后门不下乡的，可黄景瑜坚持，他一腔热血要为国家勘探能源，家里的禁闭都没能把他关住。那些人听说尹昉采风那地儿就是黄景瑜下乡的地方，都凑过来问他，黄景瑜到底是个怎么样的人，是不是很难接触什么的。尹昉憋了半天，吭哧出一句：他工作是很卖力气的。

（7）

那些人在尹昉这儿套不到什么料，他们碰了几次壁，便再也不找尹昉聊黄景瑜的事儿。尹昉和其他人的联系彻底断裂，所幸他也习惯了这样的独自生活。尹昉独自抱着饭盒去吃饭，再抱着饭盒穿过文工团后院的甬道回宿舍，练功，睡觉——直到他被一个石子砸中了。黄景瑜的脑袋从院墙上探出来，尹昉盯着他忘了说话，黄景瑜压低了嗓子朝尹昉吼：你傻啦！快出来啊！我胳膊撑不住了！

那天下午，整天在练功房和宿舍楼两点一线的尹昉突然没了踪影。文工团大院后面有一片菜地，供团里的演员自产自销，尹昉带着黄景瑜猫在田里聊天，收获时节已过，四处都光秃秃的。尹昉把手踹在袖子里，黄景瑜就顺着他胳膊摸过去，尹昉又躲，黄景瑜把尹昉的手攥住扯到嘴下面呵气，边呵气边说：冷吗？还躲不躲了？我要是不来找你，你是不是打算躲我一辈子？

（8）

据黄景瑜说，等到他忙完了抢修尹昉他们已经离开西坪村了。尹昉连地址都没给黄景瑜留半个，显然是不想再有交集的意思。尹昉听到这儿，皱着眉头嘟着嘴要反驳，黄景瑜拍拍他后背说，我知道，我知道，你先让我说完。尹昉走后，黄景瑜轻而易举就摸到了尹昉所在的文工团的地址，他已经通过加班换了好几次调休，进城来隔在墙外看尹昉跳舞、吃饭、练功、生活，他本想继续做一个旁观者，但是不行了，他得出现了。  
“入冬开始冷了，我得来给你送厚的练功袜和新舞蹈鞋。”黄景瑜从怀里掏出牛皮纸包，递到尹昉面前，他说，收下吧，就是铁人跳舞也不能不穿舞蹈鞋。黄景瑜还说他又涨了工资，他有钱的。尹昉没再坚持，他把纸包塞进怀里，黄景瑜又把他的手接过去暖着，尹昉絮絮说着他们练功的琐事。他告诉黄景瑜，去西坪村采风得来的素材已经编成了一支舞蹈，来年庆典的时候跳，草拟的题目叫《绒花》。黄景瑜说，那你会上去跳吗？尹昉咬了咬嘴唇说，初定我是领舞。黄景瑜笑出了虎牙，把尹昉的手攥得更紧，他说：我就说呢，我看了那么多回，我就觉得那帮人里你跳得最好。

（9）

之后黄景瑜就常来，旁观者成了参与者，实实在在地尹昉带来好多欢乐和他没见过的世界。黄景瑜有时候会带一些书来，是外文版的，尹昉从没在书店见过。黄景瑜翻译了读给尹昉听，也教给尹昉一些简单的英文。黄景瑜说，斗来斗去是没意思的，只有把经济和能源搞上去了，大家才能过得更好。尹昉虽然不怎么参与这与天斗与地斗其乐无穷的过程，但也不反感，黄景瑜却硬要扯着他的手指一个字一个字地点书籍上的字母，给他讲经济学原理和价值理论。  
尹昉听的多了，有时候回家母亲再让他好好表现，他也会有疑惑，他问母亲时代是一成不变的吗？母亲却总是严厉地把他的话顶回去，慢慢尹昉就不问了，他把这些问题留给黄景瑜，黄景瑜却只给他带来更多的思想和理论，并没有告诉他答案。

（10）

快过年的时候天气愈发寒冷，黄景瑜似乎也愈发疲倦。或许是加班累着了，他总是念着念着书就靠在尹昉身上睡着了。即使他们坐在阳光普照的田埂里，黄景瑜还特地多带一件棉袄，把俩人都紧紧裹住，西北风依旧肆虐着把人吹得手脚冰凉。尹昉担心黄景瑜着凉，自己去日杂店买了毛线，晚上补袜子的时候顺便织几针。针脚粗糙，是他临时跟日杂店的老板学的。

小年那天黄景瑜又来找尹昉。  
黄景瑜来得晚，身上有种冷冰冰的味道，尹昉凑过去闻，黄景瑜一把把他揽进怀里问他，小兔子干嘛呢？黄景瑜总说尹昉一笑两颗大板牙，像只兔子，尹昉听了抬脚就踹黄景瑜屁股。  
那天黄景瑜没有和尹昉一起念书，而是骑着二八大杠带着尹昉去了城里。黄景瑜单脚杵在地上，让尹昉坐在他的横梁上。尹昉不好意思，坚决不肯，于是最后尹昉坐在了黄景瑜的车后座上，黄景瑜奋力蹬车的时候，尹昉轻轻抓住了黄景瑜扬起的大棉袄下摆。黄景瑜带尹昉去了百货商场，八角柜台里面有封皮精美的笔记本，黄景瑜趴在玻璃板上挑，问尹昉哪个好看，尹昉推脱着说自己有本子，黄景瑜咯咯地笑出来说：自作什么多情呢！这不是送你的，是我自己用，但我想用个你觉得好看的。

（11）

从百货商场回来天已经黑了，黄景瑜蹬着车子把尹昉送到家门口，尹昉在门口磨磨蹭蹭地不进门，三步一回头地和黄景瑜挥手说再见，后来又改变主意，他要让黄景瑜先走。黄景瑜当然不肯，于是最后黄景瑜把自行车支在了尹昉家门口的大树底下，尹昉抓着黄景瑜的手带他绕到远离街道的窗户后面，尹昉的母亲最近总是晚归，大概是学校大扫除任务重。此时尹昉家的灯黑着，路灯的光又照不到这里，他俩就在一片黑暗中相视无言。

尹昉沉默了一会儿，从怀里掏出一条红彤彤的围巾给黄景瑜系上。尹昉说：过年好，景瑜！这是我送你的新年礼物。黄景瑜一把抱住了尹昉，他俩中间隔着一本封皮是山楂树的笔记本，一树山楂果也红彤彤的，揣在黄景瑜的怀里，是下午尹昉亲手选的。黄景瑜叹了口气，说：对不起，那个本子，现在真的不能给你。尹昉被黄景瑜箍在怀里，拥抱很紧，尹昉的呼吸很快。尹昉说没关系的，我不是为了朝你要礼物才送你围巾的。  
黄景瑜松开那个怀抱，盯着尹昉说，知道。然后黄景瑜说，我能亲你吗？  
尹昉没有回答，拽住那条已经被黄景瑜体温捂热的围巾，踮脚亲了上去。

（12）

屋里的灯啪的一声亮了。  
尹昉的母亲拉开窗帘打开窗户，发出刺耳的吱呀声。她说，进来。

尹昉的母亲终归有良好的修养，或许也是怕家丑外扬，她只是很平静地跟黄景瑜对话。她说，我们成分不好，要过得谨小慎微才有今天的生活，你是军官的后代，可能不能理解。黄景瑜抢着说，我能，我能的。尹昉瞪了黄景瑜一眼，黄景瑜就不说话了。尹昉的母亲又说，小昉现在在文工团还没转正，文工团随时能把他开除。退一万步说，就算是小昉成为了正式的演员，你们这种关系，是要被拉去游街的，你知不知道！  
黄景瑜把脸埋进手里，声音闷闷的，他说，阿姨，我知道了……尹昉的母亲打断他，说：不要叫我阿姨，叫我张老师。黄景瑜咽了一口吐沫，眼圈红红的，他喉结颤抖，继而声音颤抖，他说：张老师，我不会再来找尹昉了。

（13）

等到尹昉终于习惯了生活中不再有黄景瑜，已经是来年初春的事情。尹昉的母亲事后跟他解释，她早就听到了尹昉和某个男孩子交往过密的风言风语，那天却不是故意捉奸，只是身体不舒服请假回家休息而已。尹昉的母亲还对尹昉说，我还听说黄景瑜在市里是有未婚妻的。尹昉沉默着，尹昉的母亲一把拉住尹昉的手，常年的劳作让一双本该读书写字的手满是皲裂和茧子。尹昉低下头去看母亲的手，两三滴泪水掉在母亲的手上。

尹昉的排练任务更紧了，没几个月《绒花》就要公演了，尹昉强迫自己别去想黄景瑜，也别去想那个吻。直到他听到其他演员又说起黄景瑜，这次他们说黄景瑜得了白血病。尹昉罕见地参与了那次闲聊，那些人告诉尹昉，黄景瑜就住在西坪村镇上的卫生所里。  
尹昉溜了号。他在晚上排练结束后，连夜从市里坐车去西坪村所在镇的车站，又在车站求了半天人，才搭上一辆运蔬菜的拖拉机。等他到了卫生所门口，夜已经很深了。尹昉突然想起去年的这个时候，他临时被叫回文工团补缺跳舞，也是这样的深夜，黄景瑜从镇车站接了从市里回西坪村的尹昉，他俩走了好几个小时的土路，还去老乡家里炒了菜吃。黄景瑜咚咚咚地敲老乡家的门，说他是勘探队的，能提供工作证和粮票，问能不能借老乡家的厨房炒两个菜。尹昉在一边拽他袖子，说你怎么骗人啊？你是勘探队的，可我不是啊。黄景瑜伸手摸了摸尹昉的头发，说，你是勘探队家属。

（14）

尹昉在那辆拖拉机上睡了过去，他太累了。等他醒来的时候，身边都是呼啸的风，拖拉机又开了一会儿，停在了卫生所的门口。尹昉再次不守规矩，他从铁门里翻了过去。  
不知道黄景瑜在哪个科室，更不知道黄景瑜在哪个病房，甚至连黄景瑜到底在不在卫生所都不知道。尹昉就一间一间病房地找，他躲过了查房的护士，又躲过了半夜起夜的病人，终于在一间病房的角落发现了还没睡着的黄景瑜。黄景瑜面朝窗户坐着，月光洒在他身上，将他天蓝色的病号服染成一片银白，他的背影还是那么宽阔，他一动不动的，就像是一座雕塑。

尹昉转了转门把手，木门发出轻微的声响。黄景瑜回过头去，尹昉就再也动不了了。他只能看着黄景瑜朝他走过来，挡住越来越多的月光，轮廓逐渐放大，然后黄景瑜打开门，愣了一下，紧紧抱住了尹昉。  
那一晚他们俩坐在医院的楼梯上聊天，有人经过的时候，他俩就捂着嘴笑闹着钻进厕所躲避。黄景瑜笑尹昉，说你总算有了点儿叛逆精神。尹昉说，我跟你学的。黄景瑜抬起手刮他鼻子，说你怎么看出的我有反叛精神？尹昉一梗脖子，说：我就是知道。

（15）

那天黄景瑜没再跟尹昉念书，或者讲这些理论和主义，而是问了尹昉他吃得好不好，睡得好不好，在单位表现好不好。尹昉被问烦了，说你怎么跟我妈一样。黄景瑜就不说话了，他说我又有点儿困了，可我舍不得睡觉。尹昉说你回去睡吧，我明天晚上还这样跑来看你。黄景瑜说不用，我就是单位例行体检，没两天就出去了，出去了……黄景瑜说不下去了，他答应过尹昉的母亲，不再见尹昉。  
尹昉问黄景瑜：他们都说你得了白血病，是真的么？  
黄景瑜又笑出虎牙，他说什么白血病黑血病的，哪儿有那么邪乎啊。

后来尹昉也困，黄景瑜揽着他挤在一张窄窄的病床上。尹昉贴着黄景瑜的耳朵说，你现在可以亲我。黄景瑜转过身去，拿被子把俩人的脑袋蒙住，轻轻地啄尹昉的嘴唇。尹昉又蹭上去冲着黄景瑜的耳朵说：你可以伸舌头的，我不生气。

（16）

尹昉醒来的时候，没看见黄景瑜的身影。  
他穿好衣服出去问护士，护士说黄景瑜已经出院了，还说黄景瑜给他留了个笔记本，反复叮嘱护士要交待尹昉，等他回到文工团再看。尹昉认得那个本子，就是尹昉配黄景瑜在百货大楼挑的那本。尹昉抱着笔记本坐车回到文工团，又早早地爬上床，打着手电翻开了一树红彤彤的山楂果。

山楂果的后面，是黄景瑜的一封陈情信。黄景瑜说，小昉，很抱歉我对你撒了谎，这是我第一次对你撒谎，也是我最后一次对你撒谎。我确实是有未婚妻的，可我没告诉你。那次答应你妈妈不再见你，我本以为能让我的生活回到正轨。可我没想到，小昉，你会跑来医院看我，这大概是我们缘分不该断绝。可是，儿女情长，终究不比上那些道德的力量，所以，我写下这样的信，希望你也能过上正常人的生活。  
在信的最后，黄景瑜说：小昉，那次听了你妈妈这样叫你，我才知道原来可以叫你小昉。小昉，你要好好活着，平凡而正常地活着，你活着，我就不会死，但如果你死了，那我就真的死了。

（17）

尹昉还是和往常一样排练，秋季的庆典就快到了，他是领舞。休息的时候，他愈发沉默，只是写写日记，或者睡觉。他把黄景瑜那页信撕下来，用后面空白的本子和黄景瑜送他的那支钢笔写日记。

文工团的领导有时候会喊尹昉去帮忙写材料，尹昉转正了，态度依旧端正积极，对组织布置的各项任务从不推脱，文笔也好。尹昉接到通知就攥着钢笔去写，他以为这样平静的日子可以一直过下去，毕竟忙起来，他就不会想起黄景瑜。  
直到他看到了黄景瑜的讣告——被随意地夹在党组织学习的材料里，印在一份内参上，占据并不很大的位置。只不过尹昉一眼就看到黄景瑜那三个字，像是扎进眼睛里的一样，他的视线再也无法移开了。讣告上说黄军长的儿子黄景瑜主动投身祖国建设，过度疲劳身患白血病不治，请各单位组织前往吊唁。尹昉颤抖着手翻了当天的日历，追悼会的日期已经过了。

（18）

《绒花》演出那天，文工团的团长亲自安排观众座位，要求前十五排绝不能有空位，保证市里来观看演出的领导转身向观众们致意的时候，能看到一派座无虚席欣欣向荣的景象。尹昉偷偷找过团长，问能不能在第一排的最左侧留个位置，团长没答应。尹昉便没再坚持。他没说的是，他第一次亮相就是从左侧登台，那个位置，是全场第一个看见他的人。

《绒花》以西坪村那棵开红花的山楂树为原型，赞颂了革命英烈前赴后继的牺牲精神，他们抛头颅、洒热血，而热血终究染红了山楂树的花。《绒花》全舞从音乐到编排、演出全由文工团演员完成，耗时一年多，凝结了众人的心血。而众望所归的领舞尹昉就在舞台的中央起舞，多次的排练让他的肌肉记忆深入骨髓，因而能空出一些思绪想自己的事情。  
尹昉在心里默默念着：景瑜，景瑜，我是小昉，我知道你能看见我跳舞。我也知道你到底撒了什么谎。我现在已经认识了一些字母，能读一些简单的诗句，也能用你送我的钢笔写诗。景瑜，我还常常在想，物质和意识到底是什么关系，就像在想，我和你到底是什么关系。  
“可那些都不重要，重要的是，我知道你一定在注视着我。”  
“所以我就跳给你看。”

（19）

转过年来的夏天，尹昉终于又再次来到了西坪村那棵传奇的山楂树下。盛夏时节，一树白花胜雪，有风吹过，花落如雨，似乎可以让心有期许的人相伴白头。尹昉突然很想再跳一次《绒花》，这次只跳给一个人看，跳给永远年轻的黄景瑜看。  
“世上有朵美丽的花，那是青春吐芳华，铮铮铁骨绽花开，滴滴鲜血染红它。”


End file.
